Drabbles in Klaroline
by beautyqueenforbes
Summary: A series of very organic drabbles and one-shots revolving around the blonde pageant queen-turned-vampire who can take care of herself and the infuriating hybrid with a thousand years of experience who fell for her, or as they are better known, Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes.
1. Fear and Desire

**A/N: I finally decided to put all of my Klaroline drabbles on here as a series! The title is based on the URL of the Tumblr drabble blog where I post the aforementioned drabbles: drabblesinklaroline. This is the first KC drabble I ever wrote, and from now until I reach the most recent one I've written, I'll be posting one each day. I genuinely hope you enjoy them, and it would be really sweet of you to leave reviews here or send in comments/questions/etc. to either drabblesinklaroline or my main blog, beautyqueenforbes, on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When Caroline makes the one mistake she swore she never would, she discovers that there are some things that are worth giving in to.**_

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fluttered open, greeted by the harsh sunlight that managed to rebel and squeeze past his tightly shut curtains. She had finally done it.

She had slept with Klaus.

Her body ached and sung simultaneously, and she reveled in the sweet touches he had delivered to her quivering body from the previous night. It was enough to send shock waves of desire wracking through her petite frame. Trying to squelch them, she rolled onto her side. There, sleeping so peacefully, was the waiting hybrid himself.

His chest rose and fell as he inhaled deeply, an almost imperceptible smirk lingering on his lips. Or, perhaps, it wasn't a smirk at all, but asmile.

Caroline Forbes had to get out.

She couldn't face the inevitable consequences of her actions. Not today, at least. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and pushed to her feet. Whirling around, she prayed that he hadn't detected the movement and awoken. Instead, he groaned a little, smacked his lips, and rolled to the other side.

She smiled, witnessing the innocence that he expelled in so very human movements. She had made him happy, and she had finally forced him to accept the truth that he, too, was capable of love. While she felt a pang of guilt for needing to leave and collect herself the moment she woke, she settled on writing him a morning after note, instead. And maybe a shower wouldn't hurt, either.

On her tiptoes, Caroline thanked God for the flexibility and, consequently, stealth that cheerleading practice had lent her. The door eased open without so much as a creak, and she began to slip out into the hallway.

She was met by a tall, statuesque form, arms rising on either side of her head.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus teased, injecting a false pout into his words for effect. He smirked, but had she not grown to discern certain facial cues in this man, she wouldn't have noticed the hurt pooling in his eyes.

"Klaus," Caroline breathed. How relieved she was that she hadn't been greeted by Rebekah instead. What a pain that would've been, not to mention the fodder she would offer her blonde nemesis. Just another kink that she would have to work out with her new…what were they? Lover wasn't a term that Caroline could accurately apply to it. Lover didn't essentially imply that emotions were involved. And, oh, yes, they were. Boyfriend? It seemed such a frivolous term, one that would never suit a man such as Klaus. Her cheeks heating, she realized that the only way she could possibly describe it would be as hers.

Klaus was hers. She was Klaus'.

"Good morning." Caroline chirped, trying to sound cheerful as opposed to the nervousness that truly pooled in the depths of her queasy stomach. She'd never been one for nerves, and any second now, she was terrified that she might vomit. Her eyes cast to the floor. It would look awful to be puking the morning after they'd first made love, and even worse if she couldn't make it to the bathroom and instead had to settle for his feet.

"Good morning to you, love," He answered, kissing her forehead where the soft line of curls began. She smiled weakly, and he watched as she ducked beneath his arm and began to head to the bathroom. It was a relief, but it wouldn't last long.

As he followed, nerves of his own began to strain. He wasn't sure how to ask what was nibbling at the back of his mind, but he had to know.

"Are you leaving? Won't you stay the day? The week? Forever?"

Caroline laughed softly. Now that she had seen the side of him that could love with such passion, she couldn't fear and find annoyance in him any longer. Love had no room for annoyance or fear, or any other sort of contrasting emotion. Was that what this was? Love?

She decided it was, apprehensively. It was love. She was in love with Klaus.

"Klaus, we can't," She sighed, staggering into the bathroom. A part of her now felt incomplete without his touch. She pulled him into a hug to remedy the ache, sighing a second time. "At least, not right now. I promise, I'll be back tonight. Maybe even this afternoon. But I need to take care of things. Figure things out, you know? Figure out what this is." But she already knew.

"Couldn't you stand to put it off for a while? We can go off the radar, together. I can fly you to Paris, and there, you would be free from judgment and troubles." Assessing her doubt, he added lightly, "We could even make love under the shadow of the Eiffel Tower."

She snorted again - while he'd grumble through the first time she forced him to sit through a montage of guilty pleasure romance movies, at heart, he was a hopeless romantic. Just like her. The big bad hybrid would never admit it, but he wanted that wholeness, too. He wanted trips to Paris, breakfast in bed, flowers on sappy holidays and even morning after showers with someone as devoted as he. If Caroline's soul was milk chocolate, his was laced with cherry. A little different, but chocolate all the same.

"Spend the day with me," He continued. "Take a shower, with me. Eat your breakfast, with me. We can watch movies, talk, whatever you wish, love. Just spend your time in my company, and I swear to you, I will be there for you tomorrow when you confront your friends."

Caroline hesitated. This shouldn't have been Klaus. His touch should not have been gentle, nor his words sweet. But this was Klaus. This was Klaus, at heart, behind bitterness and loneliness, loss and grief. A true gentleman, filled with overwhelming passion and devotion. It was something she couldn't resist.

Because with all his flaws, she loved him just the same.

"Alright," Caroline sighed, and he lit up, pulling her into the bathroom with him. He flicked the hot water on, and it pattered on the bottom of the bathtub, beckoning Caroline. Their clothes already missing, he stepped in, offering his hand to her.

She took a deep breath. This was what it all came down to. She could turn away; it wasn't too late. She could forget this, and go back to being Tyler's Caroline. It would be so easy. But she met his eyes earnestly, and her heart started to pound.

"Come on, sweetheart," He prompted. She assessed his outstretched hand once more.

She took it, and he pulled her in with him, for better or worse.


	2. Plucking Feathers

_**Based off of the argument between Caroline and Elena in 4x16 "Bring It On". Takes place shortly after Caroline meets Matt at Lockwood Manor and he gives her Tyler's farewell package.**_

* * *

She had told herself she would be strong, for Tyler. She had promised to be brave. But Caroline had not accounted for the flood of memories that would greet her when she returned to Lockwood Manor for the first time since Tyler's departure. That had rushed into her consciousness with painful force, like a dam that had been long since waiting to break. Caroline was drowning.

Drowning in those memories.

Despite herself, Caroline hadn't been able to stand another second in that hollowed home. Everywhere she turned, she remembered the things that had made her fall so deeply, so irrevocably in love with Tyler. Sneaking out of his bedroom window late at night. Sitting with the bowl of popcorn on both of their laps, because neither one wanted to give the other sole possession of it. Writing little love notes in the margins of their textbooks. Where there should have been the sounds of footsteps, water running, or Ms. Lockwood chatting over the phone, there was only the sound of her dull sobs.

Now, tossing her bag of countless hair ribbons and her wrinkled cheer uniform upon the bed, Caroline sniffled and wiped her nose across her sleeve. Why bother anymore? It wasn't as though she had anyone left to impress.

 _Do you really believe that, love?_

Caroline jumped. "K-Klaus?" She stammered. Chewing on her lower lip in order to steel her nerves, she peeked out into the hallway.

Nothing. Her home was just as eerily silent as Lockwood Manor had been. Though, then again, Sheriff Forbes was working late, busy investigating the recent string of blood heists.

Sauntering back into her bedroom, she raked her fingers through her hair. It had been a trick of the mind. Klaus was nowhere to be found, and in her grieving, she was imagining things to comfort her.

As if Klaus comforted her, anyway.

Another blow to her fragile emotional state had been the confrontation with Elena. She didn't understand. Had she not had her humanity off, she would never have behaved like this. The true Elena - the one marked by compassion and tenderness - would hurt for her friend. Beyond merely undermining her pain, though, Elena had crossed the line. No, she had skipped right over it and done a somersault on the other side. Dropping her at the competition? She had cost them! And she had no right to say a single word regarding Caroline's delicate relationship with Klaus - not when she writhing in Damon's arms at night.

And why did Elena deserve reprieve from the pain of day to day life? It wasn't as though she had a monopoly on pain. Caroline deserved a break, too - perhaps far more so than Elena did.

 _I could offer you the reprieve you so desire. If only you'd allow me to take you, take you to places you've never been and never dreamed of going…_

"Fine! Then, take me there! Don't you want to prove yourself to me? Don't you want me to give you a chance?" She screeched, glaring at the Klaus that only truly existed in her thoughts.

 _Lay down, then, why don't you? Sweetheart, allow me._

She found herself easing beneath the covers, following each and every direction that her subconscious Klaus led her with.

 _That's it, that's good, sweetheart…_

Her hand drifted to her thighs, spread apart as she knelt on the bed. She made quick work of undoing her shorts, roughly pushing them down her legs and to her ankles. Her panties, much to her embarrassment, were already dripping wet. The gusset had taken the worst of it. How could he have such a profound effect on her without so much as being in the room? Nonetheless, she ripped them from her body, too impatient to mind. Cool air assaulted her newly exposed folds. Tentatively, Caroline stroked her slick entrance. As her finger slipped within her with a soft pop, she moaned, reveling in the warmth of her core.

All the while, she imagined Klaus behind her, his hand resting on her exposed ass. He would rub the tender flesh, then strike it in the midst of her pleasure. It would then move to fondle her breast, tugging and pulling on her taut nipple. And, eventually, he would coax her clit out of hiding, rubbing circles against the sensitive nub until she was biting back screams.

"Klaus…" She whimpered, her ministrations becoming increasingly insistent. She needed this release. "Klaus…"

All of a sudden, she met his eyes. Her imagination had become frantic enough to manifest Klaus himself before her. Yet, he was only a mirage, created by her subconscious to torture her further.

"You were right," She gasped, her free hand brushing over his chest. It became painfully obvious, as his image stood before her, that she was much too far from the real thing. She gripped his shirt and eased herself to eye level, capturing his frozen lips in hers.

The kiss held for several moments, despite his hesitancy. She had thought her subconscious would do better than to have him resist. The true Klaus, although he would be shocked, would not be able to stop himself. Of that, she was positive.

Abruptly, he turned his head away, pushing her back to the bed by her shoulders. Had he decided to give in to her? Her fingers drifted from her dampened heat, eager for the illusion this time.

"Caroline, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" He looked concerned, and nothing like a man prepared to ravage a woman he had desired for so long.

"This is my dream; you're supposed to do what I want," She complained, clearly annoyed as she pulled him back to her. Yet, he still seemed to be fighting feelings of shock and confusion. Just like she expected the true Klaus to.

The true Klaus.

"Oh my God!" Caroline screamed, shoving him as hard as she could. He fell backwards, caught off guard. "You…you're disgusting! What in the hell are you doing in _my_ house?"

"Stefan informed me that Matt had seen you storm out of Lockwood Manor, rather upset. I came to make sure…wait, love, what were you doing moaning my name?" Klaus' lip twitched, as though he were resisting an oncoming smirk.

"Don't turn this on me!" Caroline cried, whacking him with a disheveled pillow. "Haven't you ever heard of _knocking_? A _phone call_? Or did common courtesy not exist a billion years ago?"

Klaus could not help but chuckle, sitting down at the end of the bed. He began to reach for her hand, but she whacked him away at the wrist, glaring.

"Stop staring at me," She barked. "While I'm…properly clothing myself, you can look the other way and explain yourself."

Complying despite the tempting visage she had laid out before him, Klaus directed his attention to the gilded mirror that hung on her closet door. "Your friend Matt was quite worried about you," He clarified, voice soft. He could hear the shuffling of sheets and pillows from behind him. "I caught word of the incident from Stefan, and I took it upon myself to check on you, love."

"Don't 'love' me," She snapped, and Klaus glanced back at Caroline. She had engorged herself within the confines of the downy comforter and at least nine pillows, her cheeks a shade of red so dark that Klaus mentally noted that he would have to go on the hunt for a color rich enough to match it to some degree. "What gave you the idea to barge into my bedroom?"

"You…you sounded like you were hurt," Klaus answered, and he snorted, clapping his hand over his mouth as he try to mask the onslaught of laughter that threatened him.

"And? You could have maybe, I don't know, called up to me? 'Hey, Barbie, you alright up there?'" Caroline huffed. She was sinking further and further into a pit of pillows with each passing second, one that Klaus was not positive would not envelop her completely to a point beyond rescue.

Glaring at his reddened face, she pursed her lips. "You know what? Get out."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart?"

"You heard me. Get. Out."

"And leave you here to suffer, sweetheart? Now what kind of man would I be?"

He was purposely testing her patience, pulling a little here and there just to see how far he could push her until she gave into him. It was sick. It was twisted. It was disgusting.

Caroline loved it.

"I suppose we will wait in silence, then, until one of us caves to the will of the other."

"I suppose we will, then," Caroline snapped. She was supposed to be devastated - not contemplating sleeping with the primary enemy of each and every one of her friends. Still, Caroline was determined to persevere.

She persevered for all of fifteen minutes.

"I doubt you could even come close to my fantasies," She said, gazing at her nails nonchalantly from beneath her makeshift fort of pillows and sheets. "I mean, they were pretty amazing."

"Is that an invitation, or a challenge, love?" Klaus did not so much as glance her way, but she could tell that she had gotten under his skin by his rigid posture and the smile creeping onto his lips.

"Maybe both. Maybe neither." Caroline easily maintained her stoic expression - she hadn't experienced four consecutive summers of acting camp for nothing. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"And I took you for a woman who knew what she wanted."

Rolling her eyes, she snatched his hand from its resting position on her bedspread, leading it to her thigh. He was mesmerized as she rested it there, unable to split his gaze from her movements for so much as a second.

"Love?"

"Weren't you supposed to be proving me wrong? Unless you'd like to admit that my fantasies are better than the real thing."

"Never. The original is _always_ better than a mere imitation."

"Really, now. I wouldn't know." He didn't respond.

His lips were already trailing along her collarbone.

Who said Elena was the only one who could have a little fun?

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to post these every day, but then I had surgery and that plan went out the window. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it either way. And if you'd like to review and tell me what you thought, then I'd really appreciate it! And you can also find me on Tumblr at beautyqueenforbes and/or drabblesinklaroline.**


End file.
